


Toleration Levels

by Danlol



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danlol/pseuds/Danlol
Summary: Will Jade be able to tolerate Robbie long enough to get a 4.0?Inspiration by Teen Spirit, Tell your story walking and use somebody
Relationships: Robbie Shapiro/Jade West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Toleration Levels

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rade!!
> 
> The best stories are about them.
> 
> I hope I do justice towards them!
> 
> Enjoy

Jade was walking out her house when her phone vibrated, it was a text message from Beck:

_Sorry babe I’m not going to school today, I have the flu_ 🤒 

Jade didn’t even reply back because he was skipping a lot of school lately and she’s getting pissed off with it. However he’s a senior and he can do whatever he likes. She was actually thinking of ending it with him permanently this time, she can’t be chasing around after him while he plays silly games in their final year at Hollywood Arts.

Anyway she can think about that later. She made her way to her car and she was about to leave her driveway when she got another text message this time from Cat.

_Hiya!! Me and chocolate Muffin are skipping school today to hang out at the Beach. I might even go topless!!_ 😉😉

Jade nearly choked but wrote back

_There’s so much wrong with that text message where do I begin?!? First off TMI cat I didn’t need know about your boobs potentially being set free. Second of all “chocolate muffin”?? That’s so cringeworthy and possibly also racist to Harris (not that I care you know I hate political correctness) thirdly stop capitalising random words we have talked about that remember? Finally YOU ARE LEAVING ME ALONE WITH PUPPET BOY AND BLOODY VEGA?? I JUST TOLERATE PUPPET BOY TO PLEASE YOU… vega doesn’t even deserve my capitals…. You owe me BIG time_ 👿👿👿

Cat just wrote back 

_U know that U love me Really haha_

_P.s You basically just admitted that you prefer Robbie Over Tori lol_

_P.s.s he’s not bringing Rex in today so please don’t go overboard with the jokes, he  
Can’t use Rex to come back._

Jade was glad that the nerd wasn’t bringing his stupid puppet to school today as she felt he was a tiny bit more tolerable without it. She just wrote back “ok” as she got into her car. Jade made her way to school playing her stereotypical pop punk music. 

When she got into improv she just saw Robbie but no Tori so she went over to him and said “yo, Sharpio where’s Vega?”

He looked up and just shrugged and said “Dunno, nobody tells me anything these days anymore.”

Jade sat down beside him and said “Yeah me neither.” Robbie just said “I guess it’s just me and you today, I hope your tolerance level is high for my health sake.”

‘Ha, I will try my best and the fact that you didn’t bring that stupid puppet is a big bonus’

‘Yeah I can’t keep hiding behind that thing’

‘Wow, that’s the first time I’ve heard you talking about it as an inanimate object’

‘Yeah only because you are the only person who doesn’t treat it like a real person. No point bullshitting you. I don’t want to use up your tolerance of me just quite yet.’. Robbie shrugged.

“Wow, Sharpio I’m kinda impressed that you finally swore in a proper way.” Jade half chuckled 

Robbie looked at her sceptically and said “Did I? I was wondering.” Jade rolled her eyes and said “aanndddd the nerd is back. Robbie looked offended for a second but quickly laughed at the comment. This threw Jade off because it was the first time he laughed at one of her sarcastic comments. However she didn’t have time to think about that because Sikowitz barged into the room drinking his infamous coconut milk and looked around the room, “hmm interesting” he said.

It was a pretty good attendance for today but it was very noticeable that the ‘tori group’ was missing. He came over and said “at least you two bothered to turn up today, why did you?” Jade said “Well, I actually care about my education” then she casually pointed to Robbie with her thumb “Same with him… oh and nobody tells him anything because he’s a nerd.” Robbie just laughed and said “yeah that’s pretty much it.” Sikowitz shrugged and walked away.

Jade felt confused, angry and pleased all rolled into one because almost every other time Robbie would have gotten so offended with her and stutter but he just rolled with it this time. She didn’t know if she liked that or not.

Her train of thought was broken by Sikowitz “Class, I have a proposition for you. There’s a international movie directing competition happening and the school board spoke to me. They want one entry from the school. The winning entry will get free trips to the regionals and nationals if they qualify. Finally if the entry makes it to the global final in France they will receive a 2 week all expenses paid trip to Cannes. Only rule is that the entry must from a pair of people. Hollywood arts is also giving the winning entry from the school an automatic 4.0 GPA average no questions asked. Between me and us the board is desperate to at least make the final so they are throwing everything at this. Let me know if you interested as soon as possible please.”

Jade and Robbie looked at each other, Jade said “so what do you think about that?” Robbie said “it’s interesting but finding a good partner will be hard, I don’t want to carry them to a 4.0” Jade nodded “Yeah, true, I guess that rules out Beck then.” She could see Robbie was thinking about something so said “what are you thinking about Sharpio?” 

“W..well if you think you could tolerate me for long enough to get a 4.0 we could m..maybe partner up? It’s just I can trust you to put in your fair share of the work… and cat is just… hmm cat.. Andre is too chill if you know what I mean?”

Jade said “what about Vega?” Robbie said “Come on Jade I’m talking to you here, you out of anyone must know that Tori is overrated and self-centred. She would probably want to be in the bloody movie.”

Jade let herself to laugh “My toleration level of you has just went up big time.” Robbie gleefully clapped his hands and said “Really? Yay!” She rolled her eyes and “It went a bit down after that”

Robbie quickly stopped “So, will you be my partner?” Jade was about to use her patented phase ‘NO’ but he had a good point about Cat and Andre. She definitely knew Tori was was out too, she didn’t really want to partner up with Beck especially when she didn’t know if she’s going to break things up with him. That leaves Sinjin or a random person… no way! She could at least trust Sharpio to put in the work and she can tolerate him.

“Okay, but don’t think we are friends or anything now” Jade said. 

Robbie laughed “Of course not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know my grammar sucks. If anyone wants to proof read for me just let me know!


End file.
